Gunnar in America
by CowsGoMOOO
Summary: Gunnar is exchanged for Cole, what's the worst that could happen? Appearantly a lot. Poor, poor Gunnar. Sorry Gunnar but when you come to America you find out that you can't JUST play hockey like you wish you could.
1. America I hate you

Disclaimer: The characters in the story do not belong to me except for the evil cheerleaders that I am supposed to intruduce later, and are appearing in all of my stories, my aren't they the popular ones.

_**G**_unnar Stahl, the Viking's top scorer and captain could not believe his luck his horridly horrid luck. Why oh why did his parents believe in this thing called education? Why! Well that wouldn't be so bad if they weren't sending him to AMERICA for EDUCATION.

Gunnar banged his head against the wall of his room. With his luck he'd probably get stuck in the same school as the ducks, which of course couldn't be that bad because they no longer saw him as the bad guy. At least he didn't think so.

"Gunnar! Dinner!" Her mother yelled in Icelandic.

"Coming!" he responded in Icelandic as well. He hoped that his mother wouldn't notice that he now had a red mark on his forehead from his head beating. Gunnar ran downstairs and sat in the table and waited for his father to do the same thing.

Although Gunnar knew that his stomach was empty, but he didn't have the appetite to eat, not after he had learn of the news, the very dreadful news.

"So, Gunnar, are you excited about going to America for the Exchange Student program?" His father asked in English, his father wanted him to be "prepared" for all the English that they would be speaking.

"Not really," Gunnar muttered in Icelandic, he hated talking in English, he had an awful accent and so did everyone else in Iceland that were natives here. His mom used to laugh at him when he tried to copy his American father when he was talking in English.

"What was that?" His father asked pretending not to hear him. He did that every time that he refused not to talk in English. It was absolutely annoying. Of course it could also mean that he hadn't heard what he had muttered.

"Certainly," Gunnar said in English with a fake smile.

"Now that's the spirit!" His father said. Gunnar usually wished at the moment that his father was a native in Iceland and didn't believe in sending off his only child to a foreign country for "educational" purposes.

Gunnar sighed and excused himself from the table. His mother stared at his plate concerned. "Gunnar, you barely even touched your food; in fact I don't think that you did touch your food."

His mother didn't like talking in English, but his father never forced her. Lucky her. Gunnar had an apologetic look on his face and said in Icelandic, "I wasn't feeling hungry today."

_**S**_o this was it, his parents were really going to dump him in the U.S. where he's alone. His parents were so happy when they found out that he was going to be accepted for that Exchange Student thing, and that he was going to go to a very prestigious academy called Eden Hall Academy.

It couldn't be that bad if the school was as dedicated to hockey as his parents has said. It was only going to be two semesters there so it would be over way before he knew it. Or at least he had been praying it would.

He turned around and looked one last time at his parents before he went into the airport. He had a couple minutes left before his plane would be leaving so he took the time to buy himself lunch; the food on the plane was way expensive.

Gunnar sighed it was going to be a very long flight all the way to Minnesota, which according to his parents were in the middle of U.S. he would have learned that in school had he actually bothered paying attention to it. There was only one important thing to Gunnar and it was definitely not school.

"Flight 1483 is now boarding, Flight 1483 is now boarding."

He stood up and walked to the up to his terminal gate. He hated planes, they made him nauseous and it was usually long and boring trips when you were on a plane. There was nothing exciting about it.

Gunnar sat in his first class seat; his father would never allow his son to be seen in mediocre seats even on a car. Sometimes he had to agree with other people when they called him spoilt, but it wasn't his fault, after all he could never control his father's thinking at all. If he could he wouldn't be in the very sad and pathetic situation he was currently in.

He didn't have much to "entertain" himself for the entire five hours it would take him to get to New York and another two hours to get to Minnesota. All that math and calculating distance and plane speed was boring him to death and making him think of school.

He unintentionally fell asleep and woke up when the airplane had landed. Five hours of sleep wasn't bad especially when he wasn't even trying. He wouldn't look so tired when this Dean Buckley was to introduce him to the school.

Today was supposedly the first day of school which he was allowed to miss because of the whole have to get to U.S. before you can do any exchanging. He was also allowed to miss the next day to unpack whatever he had brought with him. His parents were to send loads of items in boxes that he was sure to need later in the school year.

Gunnar checked his watch, it was only 1:15, and the time here was four hours behind Iceland's and the time in Minnesota would be one more hour behind. He may not pay much attention in school, but he was sure as hell not stupid.

He had around 30 minutes to buy himself something to eat, well he thought, until he realized that he didn't have any U.S. dollars. Gunnar sighed as he sat himself down and frowned. Of all the things to forget, he had to forget to exchange some kr. to get by with. And he was pretty hungry too.

_**"H**_ey guys did you hear?" Ken Wu said sitting himself down at "Duck's" table as everyone has learned to call it. All of the ducks were already there and was 15 minutes into their lunch. They looked mildly interested, but Ken's news were usually very odd and disturbing. "Cole Sutherland was forced into this Foreign Exchange program by his dad and he's going to be gone for the whole year!"

"Are you serious!" Goldberg shouted as Ken finally grabbed everyone's full attention.

"Yeah! All the Varsity members are complaining that they won't have their best enforcer all year and how this is their last year here too."

"That's awesome! Who's the exchange student?" Charlie asked with full enthusiasm;

"So far, no one knows, there's a bunch of rumors going around that he's from Antarctica or something, but that's all they are a bunch of rumors."

The ducks smiled. No more Cole ever again, because this year would be his senior year and he won't be here for any of it. The ducks had a huge urge to celebrate but that could get them in major trouble with the Dean.

Linda, having been held back by one of her teachers to ask her about something on her project, sat down being very late to lunch. She stared at all the ducks and noticed the weird smile that they all held.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Linda asked confused. They looked ridiculous with all of them having the same smile. She was just getting used to the whole "Ducks fly together thing".

_**S**_o this was it, the "great" Eden Hall Academy, it wasn't "that" impressive but it was somewhat. Dean Buckley had greeted him at the entrance with a little too much enthusiasm. It all seemed fake just like everything else was. They would smile and wave when you look at them but as soon as you turned around they would start whispering behind your back.

Gunnar sighed, he had guessed that he would have to get used to it if he was ever going to survive living here. But who ever thought that him, the "great" Gunnar Stahl, would end up being stuck here, in the most preppiest school that anyone could possibly find?

Well he guessed that he did, after all with his rotten luck its amazing that the ducks don't go to this school.

"You must be pretty excited about our school's hockey teams," Buckley said as he gave Gunnar a tour of the school. Gunnar really wasn't as excited as Buckley thought he was, actually he was very far from it, "We have the Varsity team which is the Eden Hall Warriors, and the JV team which is the Mighty Ducks."

"Excuse me?" Gunnar spoke, well thought, too soon. Great he'll have to face a whole year of humiliation and the ducks.

"Yes the Ducks, the whole team got a full scholarship here after they had won the Junior Goodwill Games."

Gunnar wanted to his head on something, anything, but it wasn't going to happen, he was already going to be humiliated enough. He didn't need to make him look even more pathetic.

"Well here's your room, if there's anything that you need then don't be afraid to ask," Buckley said stopping at room 492. He gave the room keys to Gunnar and turned to leave.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could exchange some of my kr. for some U.S. dollars," Gunnar asked. Buckley looked uncertain at the moment but nodded. Gunnar handed him 13,000 krona, it should turn to around 200 dollars which should be enough for a couple weeks.

"Come by my office tomorrow to pick it up, and come down to the auditory, so I can introduce you, at 5:00, and dinner is served at 7:00." Gunnar nodded and entered his room.

It was pretty much what he had expected from a boarding school, an empty room with a single full bed and a couple drawers. It had a bathroom and a small closet, it was anything but home.

He looked at the clock on the closest drawer to his bed and saw that he still had 2 hours for unpacking until he had to be introduced. He looked at his current options, one he could ACTUALLY unpack like he would sooner or later, or he could look around the school because he didn't actually listen to Buckley talk about the school.

The first would be smart, but the second seemed "smart-er" because he wasn't paying attention. He scolded himself for not listening but decided to go do the second one.

_**C**_onnie sighed, the whole school were making a rather big deal out of nothing, and it was rather annoying. Julie and the other "smart" ducks were off actually studying, who wants to study any way?

Well she could probably use the help, but still sitting in the library talking about school subjects was not her idea of "fun". Although yelling in the library would be fun, I don't think any of the ducks would be allowed to go back to the library ever again, and they kind of needed that place, no matter how boring it could be sometimes.

Connie was passing by the guy's rooms, hoping that she would catch someone to hang around with, when she saw someone that looked vaguely familiar.

"Hey Scoot-" It wasn't Scooter; he looked a lot like him though. His hair was longer and his skin was awfully pale. She could've sworn she's seen him somewhere before, but where?

Then it hit her, literally, the guy that she had been staring at wasn't paying any attention what so ever to the direction that he was going and crashed into Connie. She moaned in pain and the boy immediately jumped up.

"Sorry," He had said with an awfully familiar accent. When Connie saw the face and realized what kind of accent he had, she found that she was staring at the face of Gunnar Stahl, her "favorite" Viking.

A/N: Geez, this is the longest chapter I have ever written, I had to do so much research on this story so PLEASE review. (I mean a lot, I even tried learning Icelandic, but I found out that learning a whole language in a couple of hours isn't possible, that and the fact that I suck at languages.) I'm really going to need help on this story if I'm going to keep this story up, because I don't think I have enough ideas to make this story last for a year, I know all the main story plots but I need DETAIL, so review if you want this story to not die, litterally.

Also check out my other stories: Cat's Angel and Another Day as a Duck


	2. Stupid School

**Gunnar** stared, Connie stared, it seemed like the whole world was staring. Well that was definitely an awkward moment, correction, is an awkward moment.

"Gunnar? Gunnar Stahl?" Connie finally asked as she picked herself up from the floor. Gunnar was a little more than confused, how did she know him? And an even bigger question, what was she doing in the guys' dorms?

"Huh?" He asked blinking, Connie blinked as well.

"You don't remember me do you?" Gunnar shook his head. 'Of course he doesn't remember! After all it's not like your one of the greatest hockey player out there' Connie thought as she shook her head as well.

Was it just him or was she doing a lot of things that he was doing. It was like she suddenly became his long lost fraternal twin and they didn't know anything about each other, but did everything the other did.

"I'm one of the Ducks." Connie said, she hadn't expected him to be there of all the people. That would mean that he was the exchange student. "You're the exchange student right?"

Gunnar merely nodded, oh the cruel, cruel fate that was to be set upon him. Of course Destiny couldn't spare a little mercy on him and had forced the first person for him to meet at the school was a Duck.

Connie smiled and started walking away. "Well see you around the school."

Connie started running and headed for the library of boredom to tell all the Ducks that she could about her current "discovery", leaving poor Gunnar very confused, and senseless.

Gunnar sighed and continued mapping the school in his brain, even though he'll still probably get lost on the first day of school for him. He hated being stuck in a place where everything is different and this time he had no team to back him up.

Gunnar's mindless wandering ended him up at the cafeteria were it was fairly empty except for a few kids just wandering around, he made a note in his mind of how he got to the cafeteria and continued wandering around the school campus.

He with his horrid luck, as everyone should know by now, had stumbled upon the cheerleaders' squad. They immediately spotted the new "prey" and made their move in slowly not to surprise the "prey"

"Hey, you're new here aren't you?" A blonde cheerleader asked. She looked like a slutty airhead, but so did the rest of them. "I'm Mindy Pinkerton, head cheerleader."

As if Gunnar would be impressed. Frankly Gunnar thought that all cheerleaders were brainless sluts, good for him. Gunnar remained silent; he was pretty content in calling them all the names he could come up with in his head.

"And you are?" she asked looking, "sweet", Gunnar was from Iceland, not stupid.

"Gunnar Stahl," he answered putting his hands in his pocket and started walking away. The cheerleaders started whispering.

"Mysterious guy," one of the other blonde cheerleader said, "I think I'll go and make him mine."

"Get in line," Mindy said as they went back to their mindless chatter. It seemed that everything that the cheerleaders did were mindless.

**"Guys!** Guys!" Connie shouted as she entered the library earning her some loud "shhh's" but she didn't notice and rushed to Julie's table and slammed her hands on the table, making everyone jump.

"What!" Julie asked frustrated about being distracted when she was finally being able to understand at least some calculus. She also got some more "shhh's". "Oh be quiet."

"I know who the exchange student is!" Connie said excited as she was panting for breath as she sprinted all the way there. This has gotten everyone's full attention. "It's Gunnar!"

Silence was not what Connie was expecting; actually she didn't know what she was expecting at all. "Guys?"

"Gunnar? Well this will be more awkward than it already was," Ken muttered, great they replaced Cole with one of the best scorer in the world, they all wondered what will happen this time at the JV vs. Varsity show down. "He'll probably pick on me more than Cole and Riley did."

"Come to think of it, we don't actually know much about him, except that he can't get past Julie's amazing goalie skills," Connie said making everyone smile. "He did go out on his way to make all of his team say good game to us."

"Well I'm not sure if it was luck, or strategy, but since Bombay kept me on the bench all tournament long, no one knew what I could do and he underestimated what I knew about him. It was all a fluke," Julie said modestly. "Now, since we now know your reason to bother us at this time, either stay and be quiet, or leave us alone."

Connie stared; Julie was way too stressed out. "Rude."

Connie walked off to find the rest of the ducks to tell of the surprising news.

**G****unnar** sighed; well at least the students act normal, even if he hated how they act. He had noticed that the cheerleaders were speaking pretty fast English and he had hoped that he would be able to understand most of it.

Luckily for him he hasn't run into anyone that liked to "slang up" their words, but he was pretty sure he would. He looked at the nearest clock 4 o'clock and he had barely seen anything around the school. This was pathetic, he was slow and confused.

Where was he anyway? Okay now, he was slow, confused, and lost. Gunnar opened the nearest doors and found himself face to face with the ice rink. It wasn't as big as the one that they had in Iceland but he could deal with it. One of the hockey teams were practicing, he had guessed that it was the Eden Hall Warriors because of the Duck that he had run into.

The coach blew a whistle catching everyone's attention; they all kneeled in front of him expecting him to say something. The coach motioned Gunnar over to them and he obliged.

"You must be Gunnar Stahl, star player on the Iceland Vikings at the Junior Goodwill games," He said when Gunnar had reached them on the ice. Gunnar nodded and kept silent letting him do all the talking. "I'm Coach Wilson and this is the Eden Hall Varsity Warriors which you will be joining this year."

"Hey Scooter, don't he look like you?" Gunnar had heard someone mutter. He looked at the team and saw someone that did look a lot like him, who must have been the so called "Scooter" whom the duck had mistaken him from.

"Alright that's it for today's practice," Wilson had said as he had sent off the team leaving him and Gunnar alone. "We have practice every Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at 7, and every Tuesdays and Thursdays as soon as class is out. I expect you to be there at every practice, no exceptions."

Gunnar nodded as Coach Wilson left him alone on the ice. Gunnar sighed, he was alone, and lost, literally. Well he was until the Varsity team was exiting the locker rooms. A group of guys surrounded him on the ice as the rest had just stood back.

"Well, well, look what we have here," The leader, or who he thought was the leader, said, "We exchanged our best enforcer for a Scooter look alike, if we're not lucky, he'll even act like him!"

Scooter stepped into the circle. "Hey guys knock it off, whether you like it or not he's on the team, just like I am."

"Scooter, dear Scooter, this is coming from a guy who needs the Ducks' protection." Riley said circling Scooter. And then he said harsher. "So watch what you're doing, because the Ducks can't always be there."

Coach Wilson came out of his office when he had noticed that the Varsity team was still there. "Hey, hey, break it up, and get to your dorms now."

The guy who threatened Scooter did what he was told, but Scooter stayed behind with Gunnar.

"Are you okay?" Scooter asked. Gunnar nodded. "Don't worry about Riley; he's just an obnoxious jerk. He's nothing if he wasn't the team captain. He was extremely stupid last year and the Ducks had beaten us in the JV vs. Varsity showdown. By the way I'm Scooter, Varsity's star Goalie."

Gunnar stared; these American's sure did have odd names. "Any way, what's up?"

"What's up?" Gunnar looked up. "Well there's the ceiling."

Scooter laughed, and Gunnar caught on, it was slang. "No I mean what are you doing?"

"Well I was trying to map the school, but it didn't work out, I can't find the auditory."

"I'll take you there."

A/N: Okay that was shorter than the first, like I usually make the second chapters. But thanks for reviewing guys! It was going to even shorter because after Connie ran into Gunnar I suddenly had writer's block well luckily I got past that and everything is okay now and Gunnar has met the unknown SCOOTER! Okay well then, Gunnar has became the "mysterous" exchange student from Iceland.

Well that wasn't how I intended him to be, but maybe you'll like him. If you don't we could always say that he was just being "shy" lol. 

Please review! Thanks to you wonderful reviewers!

Also please read my other stories. I'll be so inspired if I see a bunch of people actually bothering to check out my other stories.


End file.
